User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 20:45, June 3, 2011 GIF Warriors UNITE! I'd be happy to team up with you. :) Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 21:08, June 21, 2011 (UTC) 0___o UH... But u come to the Creddie page and say I was teaming up with Fan13 to do shipwarring when I was just helping out a friend!!!! Well THANKS ALOT cause know Creddiers think I'm horrible! Hope your happy! U were very rude!!! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 13:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I guess it's OK i will tell the Creddiers that I wasn't doing that. I hope they belive me [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 14:54, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! I hope so 2!!!! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 14:59, June 27, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 17:48, June 28, 2011 (UTC) it's okay i forgive u :) MirandaCosgroveFan13 22:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC)MirandaCosgroveFan13 Hey FreddieSeddieI'mReady, good luck with your Trina audition. Wish we could both get the part... =/ Cc71 05:35, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: RPG Thanks! But Guppy is not in the RPG because he's got so little personality to work with. He's cute, but after a while can be annoying. But no worries, if you want to be in the RPG, I'll think of a role I may have missed and put it up for auditioning. Sound ok? MellamoSammo! 19:49, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks. I think you did a great job too; hope you get a chance to roleplay later on! Cc71 20:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) It's Okay My dad was recently in the hospital to get his gal bladder removed, but that was the least. He has been in and out of the hospital for over a year due to his problems nobody could figure out and his addiction to pain meds, my dad would be at the hospital past midnight, and i would be home wondering where my daddy was. And recently, my friends have been degrading me, making me feel bad about my accomplishments, and acting like they are more important. They are kind of acting like female dogs, and i have been feelings like i have nobody. But it could be hurting me more due to the fact that I have this things called HSP (Highly sensitive Person) that affects me on not only an emotional level, but also with light and sound. It's not just in my head like shyness, and i can't get over it. It's actually a defect in my nervous system. It's actually very commen (1/5 people) but often goes undiagnosed. So i know how you feel, I know things will get better for me, and thy will get better for you. Remember, you are the ultimate gif warrior! Ms.ChanandlerBong SeddieCherry 21:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Is that a Slowpoke on your user picture? I love Slowpokes (: Ant 157349 ♥ Seddie and Cabbie Make Me Dance and Sing 15:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Blog http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Candycoateddoom/Temporarily_Leaving Re: Rollback Congratulations, you've been granted rollback powers; use them wisely. Mak23686 13:47, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Top Friends I just wanted to say thanks for adding me to your top friends list! I'll put you as #1 on mine too! :) xoxo CookieMischeif talk 18:27, August 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lol.....Signature.. Hi! I asked Eric and he told me what to do. Go to my talk page (RE:Signature) and you'll see how. Just copy and paste the code on your profile to put your name in it and change colors. When you're done copy and paste the code in the signature box. (In prefrences) If it doesn't work, talk to me again and I'll see what I can do. And, I was wondering how did make that chart (or table?) on your profile that says "My Top Friends". Also how do you put the links to your friend's profiles? Hope I helped! CookieMischeif talk 18:55, August 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Signature I don't know if turquoise will work for your name (Try like purple, blue, green, or pink) and for the talk color, don't put two " around the purple.("purple" - wrong) Just do one at the end. (purple" - right). Talk to me again if it doesn't work. CookieMischeif talk 20:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC) YAY!! :) YAY!!! Happy to help! :D xoxo CookieMischeif talk 21:27, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Siggy Here it is! CookieMischeif talk 21:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Life is good, thank you. xD Wassup besfren? Here's a Seddie kiss for your enjoyment: xoxo CookieMischeif talk 00:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey!!! Where'd you go? Please come back! xoxo CookieMischeif talk 13:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) OOps NVM CookieMischeif talk 13:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) HOW?!?! Tell me how, please. I want it to say CookieMischeif Talk to the Cookie HEELLLLPPPP HEEELP CookieMischeif talk 14:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) TALK Hey, I NEED to talk to on PM. I'll explain then. Please come on soon. xoxo CookieMischeif talk 15:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Siggy Made a new one! :) Do you like it? xoxo CookieMischeif talk 15:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC) OOPS! Didn't work! Lemme try again Now it should work CookieMischeif leave a message at the deeee 15:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Gifs Hey besfran! I noticed you're a Gif Warrior and I was wondering how do you post a gif in a comment? xoxo CookieMischeif leave a message at the deeee 18:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :) xoxo CookieMischeif leave a message at the deeee 19:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I just wanted to ask you something. You know that box thingy on your profile that says, "My Top Friends", can you show me how to put one of those on my profile. Thanks! xoxo CookieMischeif leave a message at the deeee 15:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I just noticed how much I've wrote on your talk page. xD Sorry! ;) LOL Okay then. xD I saw that your power went out, are you okay? xoxo CookieMischeif leave a message at the deeee 16:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) LOL Yeah, I know how you feel. I can't wait for school to start. Then I will have something to do. I won't be on here much when school starts, though. I will be slaving through homework. XD xoxo CookieMischeif leave a message at the deeee 16:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Me too! Freaky! xoxo CookieMischeif leave a message at the deeee 16:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: What Grade??? I'm going into 5th. Yeah, yeah I know it's not even close to 7th. xD xoxo CookieMischeif leave a message at the deeee 19:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Then it is illegal to be on a wikiSinjadeRulz345 20:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I don't feel comfortable telling you that. But I will tell you that I go to a religious school. xoxo CookieMischeif leave a message at the deeee 20:25, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ummm who is that? ^^^ And don't feel bad, I'm just not allowed to say much about myself on the internet. I'm sorry I made you feel bad. Oh wait, I think I know who that is. We were on chat and this person was like, "It's illeagal for someone to be under 13 on a wiki." So they probably made a new account. xoxo CookieMischeif leave a message at the deeee 21:32, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Userbox ASDLSKGFJDLSFKJDSLFKJSDLFKSDF THAT IS AWESOME :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 00:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I HATE YOU! Okay, now that I have your attention, let me answer you Lmao, Yesh We're Friends xD. It's Just That, When I Was Writing My Friend's List, I Thought Of So Many People, It Was Hard To Chose Who To pick For The First 10 ^_^ I'll Add You Now X3. ASIAN FACE >_< ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 23:53, September 21, 2011 (UTC) HELLO. XD O_O ~_~ =_= >_< ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 22:26, September 22, 2011 (UTC) YEAH! ASIAN FACE FTW >_< ❤True Colors❤ ~Like You~ 01:47, September 23, 2011 (UTC) News Team congratulations, you made it into the icarly news wiki team. you are one of 12 users who will give out news about the wiki and icarly every week for further information, please see http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NeneG/IMPORTANT_BLOG_-_THE_NEWS_TEAM_RESULTS SCherry08 Talk To Me 19:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Update Also I'm so happy you made the news team! Its awesome having a friend there!!!! xD [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 00:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok sure! Sure awesome!!! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 11:37, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yo. Sorry, I kinda didn't get a message whne you wrote that on my talkpage. I put you on the last section of the News Team and took Maryan out (cause she ain't even doing her job). Your blog has to be done on SUnday, which is also the day you should upload it. Welcome to the team! :) http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alica123/The_FINAL_News_Team_Choices_and_roles Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 14:14, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Dude. :/ You sure? We need another interviewer then. *sigh* Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 08:53, October 20, 2011 (UTC) The Next Step http://wikihungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Sign_In_Season_1_Games Hello, please sign in and do the requirments before Friday night! Hope to see you. I am a link. Rawr. 20:33, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hai! We haven't talking in awhile, so I just wanted to say hey, SO HEY!!! Whassup? I like your new avatar :) xoxo ♫❤cookie❤♫✿☮talk 2 me!☮✿ 21:07, October 20, 2011 (UTC) So..I noticed on your page that where you listed me, the link goes to another cookiemischief. (The one that spelled their username correctly XD) So do you mind changing it to me, CookieMisch'ei'f? xoxo ♫❤cookie❤♫✿☮talk 2 me!☮✿ 18:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chizz Weekly If it's okay with Nene and Fudge, then it's okay with me. What type of schedule would you like to commit to (weekly, fortnightly, monthly...)? Remember to either leave your finished articles on my talk page or e-mail them to thechizzweekly@gmail.com [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 01:30, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's a good riddle. I think I know the answer. Is it fire or fear? [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 20:51, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Chewy... ...okay, when you come back... I will have to give you something then ._. ☼Magicboots☼ ♥(talk to me!)♥ 13:22, December 11, 2011 (UTC)